


In Love with the Future You

by Gwenchanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Kuzupeko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: And then suddenly it hit him. He knows. He knows exactly what it is. It might sound gay or mushy or cheesy, but what the hell. It's love. He's in love. He's in love with this girl. The girl who claims to be his girlfriend, his fianceé in the future. (Edited)
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	In Love with the Future You

Fuyuhiko opened his still drowsy eyes, surprise that he woke up before his alarm clock sounded, need not pressing the snooze button ten times every five minutes. He looked at the window, and was even more surprised when it's still dim outside. He felt that something is odd and different the moment he awoke, but he decided to ignore it. Glancing at the digital wall clock while standing up, he realize it's just 5:14 in the morning. Weird. This is very unusual since he is not a morning person.

Deciding that it won't hurt to prepare early for school, Fuyuhiko started doing his morning rituals. As he head down the kitchen to grab some breakfast, he noticed that their house's first floor is still deserted.

It can only mean two things: One, his parents and Natsumi are still asleep in their room upstairs; or two, they already left since they always are both on call because they are doctors and Natsumi is still asleep. Fuyuhiko learned to tend for himself and his sister ever since he was 8 years old, so it does not really bother him, being alone with her.

He turned the TV on at the living room for some morning news as he ate his breakfast. The news is about the early campaigns of the presidential candidates for the nationwide election. That is so ridiculous. They are too crazy to have campaigns right now. The new president was just elected two months ago, and the presidential elections won't happen until four years from now. Politicians sometimes really are feebleminded.

Fuyuhiko took his time eating and preparing for school since it's just 6:15, and he doesn't have to leave the house until it's 6:40 since the school is near their house and he have a bicycle for a ride.

After ten minutes, Fuyuhiko ran out of things to do, so he decided to just go to Hope's Peak even if it is really early.

Usually, he go to Hope's Peak with his best friend Hinata Hajime, the SHSL Mechanic, who also has his own bike. It has been a routine ever since middle school and until now that both of them got scouted by the famous Hope's Peak.

But Fuyuhiko is earlier than the usual so he wrote down a note telling Hajime that he already left and posted it in front of their gate.

_I'm sure he'll be able to see that._

As Fuyuhiko reached the gates of Hope's Peak, he was once again surprised that no one is there just yet. The school is totally deserted. He checked his wristwatch to make sure that he wasn't really too early for school.

_6:43 AM. It's not that fucking early._

He double-checked the time using his cell phone and even checked his calendar to make sure that today is Monday. It is.

_Where the fuck is everyone?_

Fuyuhiko tried calling Hajime and his other classmates but no one is picking their phone up. 

He even attempted to go get inside the campus but the gates are locked, and there are no security guards.

_The fuck! Something is really, really wrong._

That's when Fuyuhiko remember that on his way here, he haven't even come across a single person, let alone a cat or a dog or even a bird. He started having goose bumps. Grabbing his phone, he dialed his mom's number then Natsumi's.

"Come on.. Fucking answer it.." He murmured after the fifth ring. 

_Fuck! No answer. And it's already 7:28 AM._

_Maybe I should just go home and find that Natsumi is still sleeping. ...What if I am fucking all alone in this entire city because all these bastards caught a virus and were turned into a zombie and I am the only one who is immune to the virus? Fuck. A zombie apocalypse? Damn right, this is all Ibuki's fault. That Gamer introduced me and the whole class to her fucking games and now I'm fucking paranoid._

Just when Fuyuhiko was about to ride his bike and head home, a sleek, white Lamborghini stopped in front of him, and he cannot help himself not to gape at it.

_No fucking way! A fucking zombie driving a sports car? Damn right! Ibuki will be really fucking happy to see this with her own eyes._

But boy he was wrong, there's no zombie is as beautiful as the girl who climbed out of it through the driver's seat, and he gaped some more.

_This lady is the most beautiful lady I have ever seen._

Anyway, the girl removed her sunglasses and looked at him.

"Hello, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko." She said in a calm yet sweet voice.

Fuyuhiko dumbly stared at her and wondering how the fuck she knows his name. She noticed his stare and smiled at him, which caused the former to blush furiously.

She has a long, silver hair. Her eyes are also bright red and wears thin framed rectangular glasses. She wears white clothing, including a jacket and pants.

_It's fucking simple, but she fucking managed to look stunning._

"How are you?" She talked to him again. 

"How the fuck did you know me?"

"Of course I know you love."

"Don't fuck with me!"

"Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, you're my boyfriend. You will be. You just don't know it yet." She smiled.

_For a psychopathic girl, this one's fucking gorgeous. I wonder what's going on inside of her brain._

"Don't fuck with me miss, I don't really fucking know what you're talking about." Fuyuhiko said, taking a step back away from her.

"Oh. You'll understand me. Soon."

"I fucking doubt that." 

"Why don't we have a chat?" She asked, offering her hand to him. He shook his head.

"This is so you, Fuyuhiko. You don't trust people around you so easily. But you will come around. Come on, let's take a ride."

And as if she is a magnet pulling him to her, Fuyuhiko decided to go with her.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" He yelled at her.

"Don't yell Fuyu! I'm driving!"

"Stop the car! There!" He pointed at the side of the road. Instead, she stop the car in the middle of the high-way.

"I'll stop it here. No one's driving other than us, anyway." She shrugged.

"Alright. Explain." Fuyuhiko demanded.

"I already explained it to you."

"Well, I don't fucking get it."

"Fine." She sighed.

She looked directly and deeply into Fuyuhiko's eyes.

"You're here in the future. Eight years from the yesterday you know. You're still sixteen but you happened to time travel eight years forward because Hajime the Ultimate Mechanic, Teru-Teru the Ultimate Inventor and Hiyoko the Ultimate Physicist are fooling around. And I am your girlfriend."

_I don't really fucking mind the girlfriend part, but apart from it, I think everything she said is just crazy. It's impossible that these bastards especially Hajime can create a fucking time machine. Seriously dude, am I in a fucking gag show? Where are the fucking cameras?_

"Have you ever visited a shrink? Because I'm sure I can help you about it. I mean, my parents are doctors and they surely have connections and I have a classmate, Nanami Chiaki, the SHSL Psychologist. She can- fuck!" She smacked him twice in the head with her hands.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Damn right." She just glared at him.

Fuyuhiko raised his arms up in the act of resignation. "Fine, continue."

She composed herself before starting again.

"So as I was saying, I'm your girlfriend, only eight years older, since I am twenty-four now and your current girlfriend is just sixteen--"

"You're very wrong about that part, miss. You see, I don't fucking have a girlfriend. I never had a girlfriend. Ever. So fucking stop lying."

Her eyes seemed to soften because of his words. "I see. So you were telling the truth back then that I am your first love and your first girlfriend. That's so sweet. I really love you Fuyu."

That time Fuyuhiko was tempted to answer her but decided against it. He just meet the girl, he doesn't even know her. 

"What's your name?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled at him again and it made his heart flutter.

"S-so?"

"Peko. Pekoyama Peko."

"And you are my girlfriend?"

"Actually, here in the future, I am your fiancee. You proposed last night and I said yes. Despite of your young age, you became one of best Neurologists in the whole country, if not the whole world. While on the other hand, I accepted the path that was made for me not just because I'm a tool." She proudly said, winking at me.

_Of course, I'm gonna be the top in my field. That's why Hope's Peak scouted me._

"You want some proof? Here." She handed him something and dropped it on his palm. 

It's a diamond ring, a diamond engagement ring to be exact. Fuyuhiko examined it closely, and inside the ring, there are words engraved on it. It says, 'Fuyuhiko's Peko' in cursive. He looked at her.

She raised her eyebrow. "You believe me now?"

"Fuck.. I don't know."

She sighed.

"What to do?" She looked away, and when she glanced back at him, smiling.

"I think I know." 

And then Peko started leaning close to Fuyuhiko and he froze on the spot. Her eyes closed and so did his. A second later, he felt her lips pressed onto his and he let himself savor the moment, savor her sweetness.

There's this feeling, an unconditional feeling that he cannot explain. He doesn't have an analogy for it. This is the first time he feels it. It's overwhelming. It's great.

And then suddenly it hit him. He knows. He knows exactly what it is. It might sound gay or mushy or cheesy, but what the hell. It's love. He's in love. He's in love with this girl. The girl who claims to be his girlfriend, his fianceé in the future.

_I wonder when will I meet her in the present time. I hope it won't be long. I cannot wait for long. I want to be with her as soon as possible._

When she pulled away, her eyes are sparkling. "It's always there, you know? The feeling whenever we kiss. It always feels like it's our first kiss. There are fireworks and sparks and everything."

Fuyuhiko smiled at her. Thought he was the only one that felt it.

"You believe me now?"

"Yes." Fuyuhiko answered surely. He knows she isn't lying to him. She can't be.

"Good."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He hesitated before proceeding. "Who.. shit.. Who fell in love first, you.. Or me..?"

She let out a giggle. "You should see for yourself, Fuyu."

"Clue?"

"No can do, love."

Fuyuhiko noticed she's been calling him that since they met earlier in front of the school. "Is that our endearment?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"Okay."

_Fuck, I never imagined myself being this cheesy._

"We are here." She announced. Fuyuhiko looked outside. They are in front of his house.

"I have to go." She sadly murmured.

"Fuck no!" He said, a bit panicky.

"I really have to go."

"Can you stay a bit longer?" He pleaded.

"No. I'm sorry, love."

"But.. I have so many questions! Why of all people, this time traveling thing happened to me? When will I meet you in the present? How will I--" His words were interrupted when she kissed me.

"Shh. You don't have to know, Fuyuhiko." She said when she pulled away.

"It's unnecessary. You have to know it on your own. It's what it should be. Go with the flow."

"So why are you here?" He asked her.

"Fate."

"I'm sorry, what?"

She smiled sweetly. "You know that they _(referring to Hajime, Teru-Teru and Hiyoko)_ are just fooling around but for me, it's fate. It’s fate that brought me again to the past you. It's fate that brought you to the future me."

"I still don't understand."

She held my hands. "You don't have to."

"I love you." He said, his voice clear and sincere.

"I know that. And I love you too."

"I'll see you soon, right?"

She smiled at him again. "No. Not after eight years. But you have to be with the sixteen year-old me for now. She can be very stubborn and thinks she's only a tool, not a human being, that it is her duty to put first her country rather than her well-being, you know?"

"I'll put up with her."

"I'm sure you will. Because if you won't, you won't see me in eight years."

"I'm excited to see her. I mean you. The sixteen year-old you."

"Oh, you'll see her. Soon. And I'm sure she wants to see you as much."

"I'll wait for her then."

She nodded. "I have to go. But before I leave.."

She took out something from her pocket.

"Here."

"A necklace?" Fuyuhiko said as he looked at the thing she handed him. It's pendant is a silver lock.

"Uh-huh. Wear it when you go to school again, understand?"

"Sure."

"I'm going now."

"Goodbye." He murmured.

"Bye, Fuyu. Take care of me." She kissed him again before riding in her car.

Fuyuhiko looked at the necklace again and wear it around his neck. When he looked up, he was blinded by a very bright white light.

Then he jolted up.

He's breathing hard. Sweat trickling from his forehead down to his chin. He looked around and saw that he is inside of his room, sitting up on his bed, panting widely.

_A dream? It was all a dream then? Why am I feeling disappointed?_

Fuyuhiko glanced at the clock, 5:14 AM. He quickly stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen. As he went in, the smell of omelette filled the room.

"Oh, good morning, honey. You're early today." His mom asked, clad in an apron on top of her white long sleeves and skirt. His dad was seated on the table reading a broadsheet while Natsumi is eating breakfast.

"Morning guys."

"Morning brother. You looked horrible!" Natsumi teased him.

"You looked worse." Fuyuhiko looked at his dad.

"Uhh.. Dad, what's the date today?"

My dad glanced at me. "June 8, 20**. Monday."

"Oh, cool. Thanks." He said, and eat his breakfast then went back up to his room.

_The date is all right. So it was probably just a fucking dream. A fucking vivid dream. Just a very vivid dream. No Peko._

He went inside his bathroom to take a shower, and when he took his shirt off, he noticed something hanging on his neck. He looked at it through the mirror.

_No fucking way._

_It's the necklace. The_ _necklace with a lock pendant that Peko gave to me._

* * *

"I'm going now!" Fuyuhiko yelled as he ride his bike. Hajime is waiting for him in front of their gate.

"Hey, Hajime." Fuyuhiko greeted him.

"What's up, Fuyuhiko?" The latter greeted back. Then he looked at the former intently.

"You look different today." He said.

"Do I?"

"Yeah." His face serious. "You look much more of a child today!" And then he started pedaling faster while laughing out loud.

"You bastard! Come back here! I'm going to kill you and sell your organs in black market!"

When the both of them arrived at Hope's Peak, unlike in Fuyuhiko's dream, the campus is already filled with students. He was about to linger in front of the gate for a while to wait in case a white Lamborghini pull up but the first bell already rang so he headed to his room.

"Okay class. Settle down." Yukizome-sensei said.

Yukizome Chisa, the assistant homeroom teacher which was supposed to fill-in for their former homeroom adviser Kizakura Koichi until she became their permanent homeroom adviser. 

This woman is nice, and he like her as a teacher since she gets along with the students pretty well. She even has a nickname for their class, and it's _rotten oranges_. 

She started the roll call as everyone sat in their respective chairs. Fuyuhiko went and sat at his seat.

"I have an announcement to make." Yukizome-sensei said after the roll call.

"You will have a new classmate today!"

And then everyone starts talking and whispering at once.

"Alright, alright. Quiet now rotten oranges. She's from a small country called Novoselic. And she's new here in Japan. Class, I want you to meet the SHSL Princess."

When the door opened, Fuyuhiko's heart started to flutter abnormally, then came in a tall girl with long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on either side of her head with white ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red ties to hold each braid together at the bottom. 

She wears a green and white dress with a large red ribbon with a blue and silver jewel on the chest and a dark green, almost black. She also wears a bracelet on her left wrist, black and gray thigh high socks, and red mary janes.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Pekoyama Peko, the SHSL Princess. Nice to meet you." She said in a calm voice and a cute accent, giving them a bow before facing them.

And just by looking at her face, Fuyuhiko knew it is her.

Peko looked around the room until her eyes landed on Fuyuhiko. And when she looked at him, she gave him a small smile, and he smiled back.

"Pekoyama, you can sit at behind Kuzuryuu. Kuzuryuu, raise your hand so she can see where she'll be sitting. Pekoyama, I hope you'll enjoy your class here. And I am expecting every one of you to be helpful towards her. Understand?"

"Yes, Yukizome-sensei." The class answered her in chorus.

Pekoyama walked towards Fuyuhiko, and with her every step, his heart beats louder and faster, until she walk past him and sit in the vacant seat behind him. It's as if his heart stopped too.

"Hello." She said in a quiet voice.

Fuyuhiko turned around and looked at her. God, she's much more beautiful up close. The future her is beautiful, but it's different to the present her. She wears no make-up. 

Her face despite of showing no emotions it made her more beautiful. But her eyes, her eyes are the best pair of eyes he have ever seen. And Fuyuhiko knew the moment he looked deeply at those eyes, that he's not just in love with the future her. He's in love with her.

"Hi. I'm Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, the SHSL Neurologist." Fuyuhiko said while holding his right hand out for her to shake.

She reached for it and gently shook it as she smiled and looked directly into his eyes.

"I know. It's nice to finally meet you Fuyu." She softly said, her left hand twiddling with a necklace with a silver key as a pendant. Fuyuhiko was shocked when he saw it but nonetheless he smiled.

"Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the Future Peko's clothes are the ones she wore when she was a remnant of despair. I just love her outfit during her despair self. On the other hand, the sixteen year-old Peko is wearing Sonia's dress during the game (SDR2).  
> 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this story!  
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
